The benefits of spying
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Blaine, Wes and David decide to spy on the New Directions while they are performing the Time Warp. Blaine is awestruck by a certain chestnut-haired countertenor and is later caught by Kurt Hummel, though his punishment is a lot different then he expected. ONESHOT!


"Come on guys, shut up!" Blaine Anderson whispered to his two best friends as they snuck into the William McKinley high school auditorium, where they could already hear music coming from. "If they catch us, we're dead."

The other boys nodded as they quietly slipped into the dark room and sat down in the very back row, hidden by the students on the stage and the teacher in the front row, just as a male student started to sing.

_**It's astounding, time is fleeting**_

_**Madness takes its toll**_

_**But listen closely, not for very much longer**_

_**I've got to keep control**_

"Oh my god, is this Rocky Horror?" The Asian boy, Wes Montgomery, whispered to Blaine. Blaine raised a finger to his lips and shushed his friend before returning his gaze to the stage. There was something about this boy.

_**I remember doing the Time Warp**_

_**Drinking those moments when**_

_**The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp...**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

Blaine watched in wonder as the boy that had caught his eye, ran around the stage with his friends. From here, Blaine could see that he had a wig on that had dirty blonde hair that reached past his shoulder and the top of his head was bald. Though he was grinning widely, the make-up he had on gave him dark circles and made him look older and slightly creepier that Blaine was sure he was.

_**It's just a jump to the left**_

_**And then a step to the right**_

_**With your hands on your hips**_

_**You bring your knees in tight**_

_**But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

Blaine felt all the air in his lungs evaporate as he watched the unknown, though clearly handsome, boy start to thrust his hips back and forth along to the music, drawing Blaine's attention and a blush to Blaine's cheeks. He was suddenly glad that Wes and David were currently watching the stage with content looks on their faces. Blaine suddenly had an idea of what was going through the two council men's head; _We are _so _screwed!_

_**It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me**_

_**So you can't see me, no not at all**_

_**In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention**_

_**Well- secluded, I see it all**_

The pale skinned boy started to sing again before being followed by the girl who had just been singing, the one that had a red wig on and was wearing what seemed to be a creepy maids uniform, though now that Blaine looked, there seemed to be two girls in the same costume. Blaine had absolutely no idea who these characters were, or the people who were playing them, as he had never watched the Rocky Horror Show, though after this, he most definitely was going to.

_**With a bit of a mind flip**_

_**You're there in the time slip**_

_**And nothing can ever be the same**_

Yes Blaine had to agree, nothing would ever be the same after hearing this beautiful boy sing. At that moment in time, he wanted to be the one singing with him. A smile was playing on Blaine's face as the two students slipped back into the crowd of the group members just as a tall boy started to sing.

_**You're spaced out of sensation, like you're under sedation**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

Blaine was fully grinning now as a blonde girl, along with an Asian one, came forwards and started to sing, yeah they definitely had to fight to win at Sectionals this year.

_**Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think**_

_**When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**_

_**He shook me up, he took me by surprise**_

_**He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes.**_

_**He stared at me and I felt a change**_

_**Time meant nothing, never would again**_

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!**_

"Holy crap!" David said in a loud whisper as both Blaine and Wes turned to whack him on the shoulder. Blaine let his eyes drift back to where the glee club was just getting up from where the had fallen to the ground.

"Fantastic guys, you did an excellent job!" The teacher was all but yelling as he clapped for his students as the male student that had caught Blaine's eye, stepped forward.

"Are we good enough for Sectionals, Mr. Schue?" The boy asked in a higher voice than what he had been singing with earlier and both Blaine and Wes gasped.

"Oh shit, don't tell me that guy's a counter-tenor!"Wes whispered to Blaine, not that Blaine was paying attention, he was completely awestruck. He had never heard a voice more beautiful than this boys.

"Kurt, I think we are definitely ready for Sectionals!" Mr. Schue said loudly again, making Kurt and the rest of the group cheer.

"You know we are screwed, right?" Wes asked, looking over at Blaine, who was now blushing again. "That is unless we can manage to get Kurt there to join the Warblers."

"If only." Blaine whispered, though Wes clearly heard him and a smirk came over his face.

"You like him, don't you?" Wes asked as he reached over to his right to grab his boyfriends hand. David had a large grin on his face as well.

What? No!" Blaine denied as he looked away from his friends and was sad to see that the New Directions were leaving the stage. Both his friends chuckled at that, they knew Blaine all to well.

"Really?" David asked while they waited for the club to leave, giving themselves enough time so that they wouldn't be caught. "Then why is your face bright red?"

"It is not!" Blaine exclaimed as he felt his cheeks heat up even more, causing his friends to laugh loudly into the now empty auditorium. Blaine couldn't help but pout as he climbed to his feet and stepped past David's, which were almost blocking the way and left the room, leaving the two other Dalton boys behind.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he closed the door behind him and started walking forwards, his eyes closed still. He would have happily stayed that way, had he not just walked into a wall. Blaine let his eyes flick open, because he was sure that walls didn't move when you hit them, nor did they let out a high '_Ouch' _upon impact. He reached out a hand to settle the person he hit and looked up into the most beautiful pair of glasz eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed as he wrapped his fingers around the boys arm, not wanting to let go. He was suddenly mesmerized by the pale boy. He looked familiar, though he couldn't quite understand why, until he spoke.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy replied in a high voice and Blaine realised who it was, the boy that had sung earlier. Kurt. "Hold on a second, you don't go here."

Blaine blushed at this and let his head drop down, suddenly not being able to look into Kurt's eyes.

"You spied on us, didn't you?" Kurt asked, though his voice didn't sound angry and Blaine raised his head to look back at him, letting his blush answer for him. He was thoroughly surprised to hear him giggle.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, unless you let me buy you a cup of coffee." Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine cutely. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that and nodded.

"Are you bribing me?" He asked, still smiling at the handsome boy in front of him. "Mr., you should be lucky that I have a thing for cute boys."

Kurt was thoroughly taken aback by this, and he felt it show on his face. "You're -ah- gay?"

Blaine nodded, suddenly hoping that this wasn't some homophobic straight guy and he was now about to get his arse kicked.

"Well, Mr. I-Don't-Know-You're-Name, it's you're lucky day." Kurt said with a small smile, hoping the boy took both of his hints. Blaine did, and he grinned widely and held his arm out for Kurt to loop his around his elbow.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson, and it is _very _nice to meet you." Blaine replied as Kurt giggled.

"Kurt Hummel, and I _know_." Kurt said as they started heading down the hallway, Blaine completely forgetting that his two friends were still in the auditorium. Blaine suddenly had a date, yes he was going to call it that, with a cute guy that was actually gay. Oh how his day had just changed.


End file.
